


Blood x Brothers

by dearlydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: i don't even know where this came from, idk how to tag this, its not even about the relationship, very mild killugon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlydepraved/pseuds/dearlydepraved
Summary: In which Killua finds himself in the middle of a very sticky situation where he knows something isn't right, but he doesn't know what it is.





	1. Carnal Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. I never wrote fanfiction, and now suddenly here I am churning out two in less than a week. I don't have someone to check over me, so I apologize if there are errors. When I write, it's all at once. If I stop, I'll lose momentum and never pick it back up. That's how I got two chapters in one day.

Enormous trees flashed by him as he raced through the forest after the person in front of him. He didn't know who he was after or why he was after them, but he did know that it didn't seem right. Something was wrong, but he was unsure of what it was. He was too consumed by blood lust to even attempt to pinpoint it. Killua suddenly felt a warm stickiness on his hands and glanced down as he ran. He saw the dark red liquid dripping down his sharp claws.

_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

  
The person in front of him shot a quick glance back, and Killua quickly realized it was Gon who was running from him. Running for his life. His tan t-shirt was stained burgundy in several spots, and blood was dripping down his temple.

  
_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

Even though logically there was no reason for him to chase his best friend, he was all but consumed by the innate desire to tear out his heart and tear apart his flesh.   
"Killua, please!" Gon cried out from in front of him, not daring to look back at the silver haired boy that was chasing him. "This isn't you!" He tried to run faster, but it was easy to see that his stamina was rapidly decreasing.

  
_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

  
Something right at the front of his mind continued to nag at him as he kept chase. He felt his lips curl into a devilish smile and noticed his speed begin to increase, starting to close the distance. Though he was trained in pursuit, he still couldn't catch the boy. He wasn't entirely sure if this was because Gon's adrenaline was causing him to run faster or because of the feeling of unknown wrongness in his brain.

  
_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

  
As Gon felt the weight of his tired legs increase, he contemplated what to do. Continuing on as he is would result in being caught and mangled. Maybe he could surprise his pursuer with a sudden change in direction. At this point, the sun was setting quickly and darkness began to descend quickly onto the forest. Gon breathed out a sigh of relief, hoping this would give him an advantage. Distracted by his thoughts of escape, he didn't notice that Killua had closed the gap between then. The moment that Killua reached out his hand, Gon was quick to jump up into the tree above him. He paused to take a quick breath and, wincing, noticed the newest wound running down his forearm. As painful as it was, he couldn't let it distract him. He knew that the fresh blood would only serve as a trail to aid in Killua's pursuit.

  
_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

  
Killua felt the tug of torn flesh as his nails just barely made contact with his target's skin. He scowled as he saw the boy retreat into a tree above him. Pausing to notice the impending darkness of night, the young assassin knew that this would just make it easier for him to stalk and capture his prey. He silently thanked his family for all of his training. Immediately, he jumped into the dense canopy above him, tracking the boy by the scent of iron and fear.

  
_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

The feeling kept nagging at Killua as he continued the chase. Thinking about his family, about Illumi, triggered something in his brain. Had Illumi somehow managed to place another needle in his brain when he was unaware? He concluded that this wasn't likely, as he usually had his oldest brother's voice in the back of his head urging him to kill. Forcing on him the notion that he was in essence a killing machine, incapable of love from anyone but his family. But no, there was no voice. It was purely Killua, chasing after his best friend, with no one forcing him. With no intention other than the primal need to see blood and feel the crunch of bone. To see the look of sheer terror on Gon's face when Killua finally manages to pin him to the ground.

_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

Not much farther from Killua was Gon. He could hear the rustle of leaves and the bowing of branches behind him as his assailant continued to gain speed. Pushing through the pain and exhaustion, the dark haired boy continued to leap from branch to branch, from tree to tree, alternating between heights and directions hoping to lose Killua in the process. He had no time to process the pain and swelling in his left ankle, a result of misjudging the distance between tree limbs. Luckily for him, though, he had a keen sense of smell and general awareness and was able to easily and swiftly move through the darkness, trying his hardest to control his breathing. He didn't dare call out this time, knowing Killua could easily close the gap since he was beginning to slow down, exhaustion, pain, fear, and hunger catching up to him. How long had it been now that he was being pursued? There was no way to tell.

_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

As if their minds were in sync, Killua began to wonder the same thing. How long had they been playing this deadly game of tag? Where and when had they even started running? Why did he decide to kill his first and only friend? Though the questions tore at him, Killua pushed them aside to focus on his heightened senses.   
"Oh... Gon..." Killua called playfully, but full of salt. "Don't you want to play with your best friend?" He laughed to himself following the scent of blood. He could tell that he was getting closer.

  
_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

Gon's breath hitched, the call of the murderous man behind him only serving to fuel his adrenaline and continue running. He looked around for a place to hide. A cave, a hollowed out tree stump, anything that could provide temporary shelter and a place to catch a breath and assess his wounds. If the sprinting and sheer terror weren't enough, the amount of blood that he was losing was also slowing him down and clouding his judgement. There was no way he could stop anywhere. Killua was a trained assassin. Like a pig searching for truffles, Killua knew exactly how to root out his mark.

  
_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

Just then, Killua heard a soft thud no more than 15 feet to his right. He chuckled to himself assuming and hoping that Gon had fallen out of a tree. Though this would be a very anti-climactic end to the chase, it would nonetheless result in his victory. Landing softly without making any type of sound, Killua jumped down from the branch he had paused to crouch on when he heard what sounded like a teenage boy hitting the forest floor, hard. He stalked around trees and tall, wild grasses, until he could see him, sitting on the floor. Masking his presence, Killua watched for a few moments, wondering what Gon's next move would be.

  
_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

Cradling his arm to his chest, Gon realized that not only was there a large open wound, but his wrist was also broken. He fought back tears and looked around, trying to discern any type of sound or movement. Frozen in fear with the slightest taste of freedom on his tongue, he wondered if he finally shook himself free. Immediately, though, he remembered that Killua was a professional assassin, fully adept at making himself nearly undetectable. Gon tried to stand back up in an attempt to run, but a blinding pain shot up his leg forcing him to remember the injury to his ankle and fall back onto the ground. Once more, he tried to lift himself, and this time managed to stand awkwardly, as half of his body was essentially useless. He looked around once more before hobbling away, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

  
_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

Finally, after watching the teen struggle to stand (and forcing himself to contain the cruel laughter bubbling up inside of him), Killua decided that he'd had enough of watching and waiting. He figured he would allow the boy to have some semblance of hope for a few minutes before attacking in cold blood. Bored of waiting and ready to settle his blood lust, he ran full speed after Gon, tackling him to the ground quickly. Gon let out a surprised scream. Tears were streaming down his face as he was looking up at the boy who was, at one time, his best friend. His eyes were full of fear and longing, silently begging for his release. With a creepy smile on his face, Killua gently caressed the boys cheek with a clawed hand, leaving a thin red line down his face. He felt the boy trembling beneath him, and with a twinkle in his eye, he brought his nails down to Gon's chest, ready to feel the warmth of fresh blood on his hands, to hear the sound of cracking ribs and torn flesh, to feel the final beats of his heart, pulsing in his hand and not in Gon's body were it belonged.

  
_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._


	2. What Lies Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Killua figures out what's so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a v short chapter only bc It was kind of long for one, and cliffhangers are fun. Even though I'm posting both chapters on the same day.

_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._

  
Killua shot straight up, screaming. His nails had come out and he was reaching around him to ground himself, tearing the bed sheets and pillows in the process. He had absolutely no idea where he was or what had happened. In a moment of mild clarity, he looked down and noticed his hands were clean. In that moment, he realized that there was another person beside him, with a worried look on his face. Terror and guilt and regret shot through Killua like a bolt of lightning, leading him to quickly back up from the boy in bed beside him, crashing to the floor with the shreds of a blanket still wrapped around his waist. Was he still screaming? Wait... was someone else screaming...

  
"Killua... Stop... Killua. KILLUA, STOP." Gon shouted from beside him, leaning over the side of the bed, his face stricken with worry. "It's okay. You're awake. You're in a hotel room in Yorknew. It's me, it's Gon. Your best friend. Shhh..." His voice softened, trying to calm his best friend who now laying panting with his bare back pressed against the cold floor.  
His nails finally retracted and he slowly sat back up, looking into Gon's honey brown eyes. Instantly, he felt large hot, salty tears come pouring down his face. Sobbing, he refused to move, frozen in uncertainty. Had it really only been a dream? He could still feel the warmth of blood on his hands and face, and he could still hear himself laughing as if chasing down your best friend with murderous intent was a fun game. It was then he realized that the wetness he was feeling was tears and sweat. He continued to stare into Gon's eyes as he tried to collect himself and his thoughts.

  
"Gon... I... You..." It was all Killua could manage between sobs. He hung his head and buried his face in his hands, fully ashamed of the events that had transpired in his sleep.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Whatever happened is over. I'm right here. Come back up here Killua." He reached down to grab his sobbing best friend's hand. Reluctantly, he let himself be pulled back onto the bed facing Gon. Still frozen and not fully aware of his surroundings, he let Gon wrap one arm around him and wipe his tears with the other.

  
"I... wanted to kill you." Killua choked out in between sobs. "I couldn't.... you were.... so much blood." He wanted so badly to tell him what happened but remembering the vivid details only made his tears fall faster. Speaking it aloud made it seem like it was real.

  
Gon had rarely seen Killua is this state of duress. It must have been something absolutely awful to have him so worked up. There was fear in his eyes, Gon noted. Killua's normally bright blue eyes, normally hard and unreadable, were hazy, almost grey, when they were boring into Gon's. Eventually, Gon felt the boy in his arms relax, and his breathing return to normal. It was clear that he had fallen back asleep, finally free of whatever fresh hell he had endured. Wrapping his arms around Killua tighter, Gon wondered what his terrified friend would remember in the morning. Would he remember the dream at all? Would he remember how softly and gently Gon held him as he sobbed?

  
Whether or not Killua had any memory of this tender moment, would be a mystery until morning. As such, Gon nodded off himself, soon to be swallowed by subconscious fear. He was being chased through a forest by the person who meant more to him than everything, and he had no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya'll where this would lead. I may or may not consider a sequel. Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Just so ya'll are aware, the italics in between paragraphs are generally an indicator that the POV is switched from Gon to Killua and vice versa. I tried to make it even.  
> Also, you already know where this fic is headed.......


End file.
